Heretofore, various portable saw tables have been proposed which included adjustable tracks for accommodating various types of saws and a protractor to facilitate cutting the workpiece at desired angles; one such table is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,275 to Boudreau dated Dec. 23, 1969. While these tables have been satisfactory for their intended purpose, it has been found that when cutting a workpiece with a sabre saw conventional saw tables have not been satisfactory in that during the normal operation of a sabre saw, the blade tends to twist or turn while cutting a workpiece. The conventional saw table slot, having a width much greater than the thickness of the sabre saw blade, provides no guiding of the blade during the reciprocatory movement thereof; consequently, the blade tends to twist while cutting the workpiece. To overcome this disadvantage, the portable saw table of the present invention has been devised wherein guide means are positioned under the bottom surface of the saw table and in alignment with the saw table slot. In one embodiment, the guide means includes a pair of spaced, parallel, longitudinally extending members, adjustably connected to the bottom surface of the saw table, the space between the longitudinally extending members forming a slot having a width less than the saw table slot but slightly greater than the thickness of the sabre saw blade. By this construction and arrangement, the saw blade extends through the saw table slot and guide slot and is guided during its reciprocatory movement by the guide slot whereby the twisting or turning of the blade while cutting a workpiece is prevented.
In another embodiment, the longitudinally extending members comprise tracks upon which an apertured plate is slidably mounted, the end portion of the sabre saw blade extending through the apertured plate.
Other features of the portable saw table of the present invention include scaled support blocks for adjustably mounting the cutting tool tracks on the table to reduce the set-up time for accommodating the table and associated tracks for a particular cutting tool, such as, a circular saw, router or sabre saw. An adjustable guide member is connected to the arm of a protractor on the table for supporting a workpiece during the cutting thereof, and a pressure block is adjustably mounted on the table for biasing the workpiece against the protractor guide member.